


Surge

by MMtrash



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From Sex to Love, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMtrash/pseuds/MMtrash
Summary: When Sesshomaru accidentally discovers that the fiery priestess that accompanies his half-brother unleashes surges of immense power during acts of passion, things get extremely interesting… and complicated between the unlikely pair.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Surge**

_When Sesshomaru accidentally discovers that the fiery priestess that accompanies his half-brother unleashes surges of immense power during acts of passion, things get extremely interesting… and complicated between the unlikely pair._

~ 

"Get him somewhere safe." Kagome murmured as she looked upon the unconscious hanyou she had come to care deeply for, unshed tears threatening to fall at the sight of his battered and bloodied condition. 

It had been a vicious battle, leaving the ground splayed in a mix of their blood and their opponents guts. Dismembered demon parts were strewn through the clearing and despite defeating their enemy in the end, not one of them was walking away unscathed. 

"You're not coming?" Sango asked in shock. 

"I'll meet up with you at the village later." Kagome explained, "My bag ripped earlier and all of our supplies were scattered. I'm going to need my first aid supplies to tend to all of our wounds." 

Sango nodded in understanding. "Don't stay out here by yourself for too long." She warned her friend, "You never know how many more incarnations Naraku has up his sleeve." 

Kagome swallowed and nodded weakly, sparing Inuyasha's motionless form one last pained glance before turning and walking away. Kirara took to the sky with all her companions in tow and she began the search for the important items needed to treat her and her friends injuries. About 10 minutes into the search she had only found less than half of the missing items when she heard a low rumbling in the wooded area nearby. She froze as she soon after felt a powerful yet familiar demonic presence. She gazed into the darkened area with wide eyes 

"That's right…" she whispered as she recalled Sesshomaru arriving during the battle. She hadn't been able to keep tabs on the stoic demon as she herself was struggling to survive the ambush, but had assumed after some time of not seeing him he had simply retreated. Was it possible he was injured as well? 

Another guttural growl made her senses jolt into alertness and after mere seconds of contemplation she started towards the sound on wobbly legs. 

"S-Sesshomaru…? Is that you?" She called out softly as she stepped into the shadowed area and peered around. 

Another growl emanated, almost threatening her to stay away but she simply followed the sound, her anxiety dissipating. After all, Sesshomaru could have killed her and Inuyasha by now if he really wanted to. Now that they had a common enemy, she knew there was really no reason for him to hurt her. They had strength in numbers. She knew on some level he realized that too. 

She finally found him sprawled in the grass, his upper body propped up against a tree trunk. His long white hair and white silken robes were soaked in his blood. She gasped softly at his condition. When he met her gasp with another low growl she merely sighed. 

"It's just me, Sesshomaru." She assured him as she moved towards him. "My name is Kagome. I… have some bandages and ointments with me. They can help your wounds heal faster. M-May I…?" 

As she came to kneel in front of him he glared daggers at her and she faltered. 

"It will only take a moment." She assured him. "May I.." He growled as she reached out and her fingers grazed the silk of his bloodied robe. She didn't hesitate in loosening the fabric and delicately peeling it from his flawless pale skin to reveal a muscled chest. She frowned and clicked her tongue at the large gash on his torso. "He got you good, didn't he?" 

Shaking her head she fumbled with the few supplies she had, finding the ointment she needed. 

"If you weren't a demon, you would definitely need stitches for that." She rambled on as she carefully applied the ointment to the area with a cloth. He hissed in pain. 

"Priestess, I have not given you permission to touch me." He snarled hatefully. 

"I suppose I should leave you here vulnerable and injured then?" She asked. "It will only take a few minutes. Don't be so stubborn." 

She returned to her task but quickly found herself lifted from the ground, her back pressed roughly against a tree trunk with an agitated demon glaring down at her angrily. 

"I said…" Sesshomaru started but his voice trailed and eyes widened as he peered down at the brazen woman. Her gaze had lowered to his bare chest mere inches from her face in this position, and her face was a bright cherry red. The spicy scent of her arousal filled the air, but more interestingly her entire frame was aglow in a pinkish light and the strong surge of power that emanated from her tickled like static against his skin and surged into him. Suddenly the pain from his injuries seemed to disappear and much to his shock, when he peered down all that was left of the life threatening gash on his torso was the bloody stains. He released the girl instantly and brought his hand down to examine the perfectly renewed skin. They both stared at the healed area in utter shock. 

When their eyes met again, he could only croak out, "How?" 

She shook her head in disbelief, " I don't know." She whispered. Her face was still bright red from their close encounter which gave the daiyoukai an idea. He stepped towards her and she gasped. He pressed her gently against the tree trunk and lowered his lips to hers. The pink light washed over him, filling him with a power so pure and intoxicating he found himself surrendering to the feeling, deepening the kiss and brushing his tongue against hers. A throaty whimper left her throat before she managed to break the kiss abruptly and stumble away from him. 

"What do you think you're _doing?!"_ She stammered in embarrassment as she brought a hand to her lips and gazed at the demon in shock. He stared back at her emotionlessly, taking in her disheveled appearance. The pinkish power was still surging through his body, making him feel invincible. All he wanted to do was push her up against that tree and taste her power again but she was already fleeing the scene. He wasn't one to force himself on a woman. She seemed just as surprised by what had occured as he was, so perhaps she had no idea how she was able to heal his wounds so easily and surge holy power into a demon where it would normally purify and kill him. He watched her scramble off clumsily. 

He needed answers. He turned and retreated into the forest, a small smile on his lips. _'This is far from over… Kagome.'_


	2. Chapter 2

It was late as Sesshomaru moved fluidly through the familiar forest after leaving his small pack behind. He had instructed Ah Un to watch over the sleeping child and exasperating youkai that he had somehow come to travel with. 

He stopped in a wooded area as he felt the familiar energy of an old friend. 

"Bokuseno," his deep voice sounded in the night, calm but firm. "Awaken. We have much to discuss." Within moments, a breeze passed through the area and the once inanimate tree trunk he was standing before stared back at him with large, demonic eyes. 

"Ahhh, Sesshomaru." The old tree yokai greeted in its raspy, aged voice. 

"Let's skip the formalities," Sesshomaru started, slightly agitated, "I'm sure you know why I am here." 

The demon's gaze lingered on the proud daiyoukai for some time before he audibly sighed. "I do. There have been whispers in the forest about an encounter with a certain… _human_ girl." The tree demon mused. "You wish to know what transpired?" 

"Precisely." Sesshomaru confirmed with a frown. "How was the woman able to heal my wounds within moments, and how was her holy energy able to interact with mine without killing me?" 

"I have no certain answer for you, my lord," the raspy voice answered honestly, "However, I can only speculate on a theory." 

"A theory?" Sesshomaru questioned curiously. 

"Yes. For as long as I have been around it has been rumored that should a priestess of the highest caliber be paired with a demon of the highest caliber, instead of their powers destroying one another they would merge and absorb one another's powers making them a great deal stronger and close to invincible. Years ago, it was said that the union of a high priestess with a powerful daiyoukai such as yourself would result in the ultimate merging of powers. It is merely a theory, but imagine what one could achieve if he can acquire both demonic and holy energy?" 

Sesshomaru was silent for some time as he pondered this. "The girl… _Kagome,_ " he started curiously, "Is she truly that formidable of a priestess? She is clumsy in battle." 

The tree demon hummed as if divulging a secret. "She has yet to harness her true abilities as priestess," he explained, "but she is the guardian of the shikon no tama and was born with the sacred jewel embedded in her abdomen. She is untrained and clumsy, yes, but I can be certain she was destined for great things. She is a particularly extraordinary woman." 

Sesshomaru fell silent as he processed this new information. 

"Would you consider taking her as a mate-- _a mere human_ \--if it meant you could access this level of power?" The tree demon questioned with great interest. 

"Thank you for your time." Was all the daiyoukai said before turning and leaving the area gracefully. If this were all simply _'in theory'_ , he would have to test it for himself before he made any rash decisions. 

A dark smile crept over his face as he thought of the many ways he would _test_ this theory. 

~

In the village, in Kaede's old hut, two women sat before a fire looking over an unconscious hanyou. His injuries from the battle had been severe, and Kagome was certain had it not been for his demonic blood coupled with her modern supplies, he might not have survived them.

There was a heavy atmosphere over the two women as they sat in silence, the orange glow of the fire dancing against their somber expressions. 

"He's going to be alright." Sango attempted to reassure her friend as she glanced over at her. Kagome's gaze remained fixed on her feet in front of her, her eyes glossed over in deep thought. When she didn't respond, Sango reached out and touched her shoulder gently. 

Kagome let out a startled gasp and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden contact, making Sango jump as well. 

"What?" Kagome blurted in a shrill voice. 

Sango blinked. "I… just said he's going to be okay." Sango repeated as she stared at Kagome thoughtfully. "Kagome, are you alright? You've been acting strangely ever since you returned to the village earlier." 

"What? Of course I'm alright!" Kagome sputtered defensively. "Why wouldn't I be alright?" 

Sango glared at her friend suspiciously. While it was perfectly within reason for Kagome to he upset over Inuyasha's condition, it wasn't the first time they had seen him injured in battle. Sure, she may be concerned that Naraku's incarnations seemed to be growing more powerful with each encounter, but she just had a feeling there was something else on her friend's mind. 

"Alright." Sango relented with a sigh at she stared at Kagome's exasperated expression. "If you say so… but if you need to talk, you know I'm always here." 

Kagome quickly stood up. "I said I'm _fine!_ " She snapped moodily before storming from the hut leaving Sango staring after her in confusion. 

Kagome stepped outside, the evening air cold against her heated skin. The memories of what transpired with Sesshomaru earlier that day replayed in her mind for possibly the millionth time and made her heart throb with regret and guilt. While Inuyasha lay there almost dying, she was off _kissing_ his evil brother! What was worse, she liked it. The memory alone sent hot waves of desire washing over her. 

She moved quickly towards the stream on the outskirts of the village. She had already bathed when she returned earlier, but she still didn't feel clean enough. How had she allowed this to happen? 

What was even more confusing, was her body's response to the demon. The powers within her seemed to rise to the surface instantly at his touch, raw and unlike she had ever felt them before. She had felt something of an exchange of powers with the demon. Her skin was still tingling from the surge of demonic energy that had flared against her holy energy and entered her body… but how was that even possible? 

Her holy energy should have killed or at least injured the demon, but instead it healed his wounds and merged with his demonic energy in unison. It made no sense. 

Once at the stream she quickly shed her clothing on the grass and plunged into the cold water. It did little to cool her heated flesh and she sat in the water shivering as she tried to forget his dark, smoldering stare on her or the way his tongue flicked against hers so seductively. 

If Sesshomaru ever tried to kiss her like that again, she would make sure she purified him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess I wanted to add to the story after all and see where it takes me. Thank you to those who left reviews! I really do love this idea and hope I can execute it well. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for some time and I just had to write it down and get it out there. I have no idea if I'll continue it but perhaps if I get a lot of encouragement to, I will. I do still have lots of ideas for this story.


End file.
